


Sangwoo And Voldemort’s Nighttime Shenanigans

by MoChimChim137



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 킬링 스토킹 | Killing Stalking (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sangwoo, Brutal Murder, I SWEAR THIS ISNT SERIOUS, LMAO THIS IS SO STUPIDNCNXNJC, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, This is a crack fic, Top Voldemort (Harry Potter), Voldemort is dom daddy 😍, please, sangwoo (killing stalking) is a bottom, sangwoo fucking dies, this is so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoChimChim137/pseuds/MoChimChim137
Summary: When Oh Sangwoo stumbles across a sexy snake like stranger, he never expected things to end up like this!!! (this is satire 😩😋)
Relationships: Oh Sangwoo/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Sangwoo/Voldemort
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Sangwoo And Voldemort’s Nighttime Shenanigans

Oh sangwoo was in a slump.

he had ended up murdering that hot twink yoonbum a week ago, but now that he was gone he couldn’t be satisfied by any of his killings.

he had just finished killing a big tiddy goth girl on the side of the road when he saw him.

a man, with grey skin, a smooth bald head, and a nose less face was standing on the other side of the rode, watching him finish slashing up the body with a look of mild intrigue and distaste.

the mans red eyes looked familiar to sangwoo s own, in that they were filled with malice and rage. it drew sangwoo in. who was this noseless man?

“Disgusting. Muggles are so primitive in their ways. cant even kill someone without leaving a mess.”

the man sneared , the left side of his mouth arching up. sangwoo felt his massive dick throb at the sight. what was going on? he was straight, but why was this oddly attractive snake like man turning him on?

“um, what’s your name?” Sangwoo questioned. this man was making him oddly nervous, he felt almost like a bottom, which was odd for a yaoi top such as him.

“I’m lord voldemort, and i’m going to kill you.”

the mans mouth upturned into a look of wicked glee, and sangwoo felt his dick grow harder. why did the mans words affect him so.

“well i have a request...”

sangwoo questioned nervously, and the mans grin quickly dropped, leaving a look of mild confusion and disgust.

“who are you to ask me for a request, you filthy muggle?”

“oh please lord voldemort, let me ask this one request, then i will let you kill me!”

voldemort’s eyebrow quirked upward in mild interest, and he seemed at war with himself before something seemed to give and he conceded.

“fine. what’s your request mr....?”

“oh. i’m sangwoo. and before you kill me can we have sex?”

voldemort looked surprised for a second, before one word left his lipless mouth

“ok”

voldemort ripped his robe off, leaving his pale scaly body open for sangwoo to see. his skin seemed to glisten in the moonlight, and sangwoo found his mouth watering.

sangwoo scrambled forward and began sucking the balls of this lord voldemort. voldemort let out a high pitched scream and immediately let out a fat load that hit sangwoo in the eye, knocking him out cold.

when sangwoo awoke, it was to voldemort dry humping his leg like a crazed animal, going insane with the lust. he felt his dick go rock solid and immediately got up again.

voldemort let out another scream and shoved his scaly 13 inch dick into sangwoo s tight hole, which led to sangwoo letting out a broken sounding moan. sangwoo shoved his ass backwards onto voldemort’s dick, and moaned as it hit him right in the prostate, causing him to cum immediately.

as voldemort felt sangwoos tight, hot, throbbing anal cavity clenching around his dick, he came inside of sangwoos ass, screaming and hissing.

sangwoo was knocked out again from the pleasure, but soon awoke, face pressed into the dirt and ass up in the air.

he scrambled upward to look at voldemort, and his mouth dropped as he saw the man back in his robes. 

“we should do that again sometime” sangwoo said slyly

“no” said voldemort and immediately fired off an avada kadavra, killing sangwoo immediately the end.

**Author's Note:**

> UAHAHSHSJSHS I WAS HAVING A SLEEPOVER WITH MY FRIENDS AND WE ALL DREW NAMES AND WROTE FICS FOR THE PAIR AND I GOT SNAGWOO AND VOLDEMONTE IM SO SORRY I SWEAR THIS ISNT SERIOUS-


End file.
